I'll Be With You
by MasroorWWETNA
Summary: SUMMARY: Queen is raped by her "brother" King, now she is in the hospital and maybe she is pregnant! Thus, she wants to apologize to everyone whoever she targeted in any manner. And a certain blunette is ready to make her happy.


SUMMARY: Queen is raped by her "brother" King, now she is in the hospital and maybe she is pregnant! Thus, she wants to apologize to everyone whoever she targeted in any manner. And a certain blunette is ready to make her happy.

I neither own the characters nor the series. I do own the story

**NOTES:** -sob- ; means Queen was sobbing while saying something

~ !#$%^&*()_+=- These signs indicate that the characters have sworn and used bad words. You can think of **any** bad words of your choice.

_**I'll be With You:**_

"Oh no! Please King! Don't! I Ah- , AH! NO! STOP IT!" Screamed a helpless

Raven-haired Queen, as she was being raped by her own brother, King.

"Oh, shut up! You &^*%^&%^! I'm going to rape you _soo badly_ that you will never forget it. HA-HA!" King replied in a type of manner which can only be adapted by a rapist only.

"AH AH AHHH! PLEASE KING I- I BEG YOU! PLEASE STOPP IT!" The helpless Raven-haired girl shouted, as she was losing her virginity to her brother.

Wait did I said "brother"? I meant master. Yes, if you ever thought that King and Queen were twin siblings, then guess again. Queen was now King's slave, making a correction, sexual slave. Queen found out via Ming-Ming that King, her elder brother, was not really her elder brother, and he was just making her a fool, because Queen had lost her memory when she was just a mere three years old, and was adopted by King's father. Before Beyblading, the so called "twin siblings" used to play a lot with each other similar to as a normal pair of siblings. But there was that tragic time, when Boris came, and took King and Queen away, brainwashed them, and filled their minds with only one thing; Beyblade. And even worse, he had not only killed Queen's real parents, but also the parents which adopted her i.e. King's parents.

King cared less, for he was engulfed in the hollow pits of Beyblade dominance. But losing not one, but two couple of parents was too much for young Queen, and thus she ran away. But, one night King injected a very strange type of liquid which caused her to be the devil she is, sorry was. Ever since she lift her team and began helping the Blade-Breakers, her heart was once again pure and thus the injected liquid's effect died out, and the worst thing for Boris and people, the injection was only one-term useful that means if they even try to inject it again it will not work.

Anyways, they were assigned to wash out the Blade-Breakers, though they were successful in washing out the half of them. And after suffering a bone-crushing defeat by Tyson, Boris threw them away like useless junk. And since then, King had been applying pressure on the helpless Queen, each night beating her and forcing her to dance for him, but now….

Now, he was raping her….

"But I thought that we are siblings and—"Queen was immediately cut off by King as thus;

"SIBLINGS! YOU DUMB #(^*(&)&(^ ! DON'T YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT YOU WERE ADOPTED! HA-HA!" King finally told Queen the bitter truth, as she never believed what Ming-Ming told her.

"WHAT! You-sob-are-sob- the most-sob- Hideous person-sob-I ever-sob-knew!-sob- YOU NIGGA" Queen shouted at him, thus disrespecting his race.

"WHY! YOU LITTLE $#^%)^$#&#^#w^%$ ^ #$*&$%%^%&%(*%^! YOU HOE! YOU FAT, F%^*%*&% HOG! "King shouted and slapped her butt. "NOW, YOU'LL PAY!" King shouted at her, and the thrusting began again.

Queen moaned and cried. What else cloud the fallen fairy could do? And, after nearly two hours of living heck, the devilish King came in her, Queen passed out and thus the nightmare came to the bitterest ending Queen had ever suffered.

_One week after the incident…. _

Queen was at 's Hospital. She fluttered her dark, glowing violet-grayish eyes about five times, and at the fifth time she fully opened her eyes, only to find herself in a hospital bed, surrounded by women. A nurse was checking the reports far south-east corner of the room, on her right there was a side chest-of-drawers overloaded by flowers, "Get Well" cards, and presents for the helpless Raven-haired girl.

On her left, were as according to the given order; Emily, Ming-Ming, Julia, Sakura, Videl.

And on her right, were as to order; Hilary, Maryse, Mariah, Mariam and Judy.

"Are you okay?" Hilary asked as she looked in Queen's delicate eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fa- fine. What are you all doing here?" Queen answered.

"Wha- Whe- Where am I?" She asked.

"Well, you re at the hospital, are you feeling any sort of pain?" Judy answered and further asked.

"Umm…. no. Not right now OW!" she answered, and further shouted while touching her private area, for a short check. No, the pain wasn't gone yet. And obviously, after four hours of excruciating pain suffered by the poor Queen at the hands of the merciless King, that pain is not leaving that easily. Roughly, after a week or so the pain will end.

"Queen, please. The doctor strictly recommended to not touching your, well…. You know, your "parts" "Maryse tried to emphasize the meaning of her sentence as much "P.G." she could to the young Queen.

"Maryse, there's no need to censor it for her. Now that she knows what _**it**_ really means." Julia told the French-Canadian blonde.

"Any na- news from the doctor about me?" Queen asked in a helpless tone.

"Umm, not right now …"Mariam answered.

Queen had felt secured in the girls, as they knew her personally, mentally. And whenever any girl got sick, it was mainly up to Queen to take care of her, and now all the girls were returning the favor.

"So, what's with all these flowers?" Queen asked, as she tried to pick her favorite flower, the blue rose. Maryse helped her to pick it, as it was on the farthest edge of the chest-of-drawers, asking Queen," This one?" as she waved the flower to her, and got the answer, "Yeah."

"Well, these are from your friends, who really miss you." Judy told her.

And the girls began her showing the gifts from her friend to her. There were many cards, drawings, little stuffed animals, cute pixie drawings, all of her interests, plus, a very sexy jean-shirt pair especially given to her by Max.

"Hadn't **he **come yet?" Queen asked, and all the girls knew about this **he**, He was Kai Hiwatari.

"Nope, that sick %(*^(*% has not come, and I bet he won't come." Ming-Ming cursed about the blunette.

"Hey, don't say that! I know Kai. He'll come sooner or later." Hilary told the singer in front of her, they were once very close love-mates, until Hilary revealed to him that she was a lesbian and didn't wanted to make Kai an laughing stock, and Kai to every one's surprise, he turned out to be a crystal hearted person, rather than a sour-puss, and happily accepted Hilary's personality, thus once again becoming the "Modest Wolf". But, he wasn't that modest, he helped everyone, especially the girls, for it was not perversion, but instead he saved every girl form being raped by Hiro, Tyson's step-brother.

"Oh, yeah yeah Hils, sure! He'll come." Answered Mariam in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey, enough talk about Kai, both of you." Judy stopped everyone. "Besides" she continued, "We have to take care of Queen here, right?" She asked, and got a nod form every one.

"May I come in?" A voice was heard, of low amplitude. It was just like an average man's voice after a cough.

"Yes." The nurse allowed him to come in. He entered, about five-foot-nine, having a

Pinkish-peach skin color, three strands of hair looped front like Elvis, wearing a jacket with heavy looking chains as zippers for the pockets, and a light-blue jeans. Yes, he was Inspector Eddy Skipper, the most loved and loving officer of the New York Police Department.

"Eddy?! " Hilary asked and looked him with an opened mouth, just like the others.

"Yeah," he answered, "And no need for being surprised, ladies." Answered the short man, trying to keep his serious attitude.

He got the nearest chair to him, dragged it very quietly next to Queen's bed, hence Hilary was on his right and Queen on his left, Eddy began talkin' serious.

"So, Queen, I ma ask you some questions, think of it just a friends conversation. Nothin' serious, kay, girl? "Eddy consulted the frightened Ravenette, and got a nod in response.

"Alrighte, then. Tell me, what exactly happened?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, I think she's not in the mood.' Judy consulted.

"It's okay, Judy. I can tell." Queen answered the elder blonde, and told Eddy everything what happened.

"…. And that's-sob-exactly-sob-what-sob-happened-starting sobbing-"Queen told the reality-nightmare to a concerned looking Eddy, and began crying with tears flowing down her eyes and wetting her face and neck.  
"There, there, sweetie…"Eddy stroked his hand on the helpless Ravenette, and continued, "Well, I have some very good news." Eddy tried to cheer up the girl.

"Oh, really? And what is the "good news"? "Asked the crying girl in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, the good news is that we have captured King and have arrested him for sexual assault." Eddy told her the news.

"Well, RAPE HIM!" Shouted Queen at the top very most of her lungs.

"Huh?!" Eddy asked with an opened mouth and cocked eyebrow.

"YEAH! YOU HEARD ME, SKIPPA!" Queen shouted on even louder than the previous time before

"Shhsh, Queen, quiet down, will ya?! We're at a hospital, for God's sake." Maryse tried to calm down Ravenette.

"Okay." Queen replied.

"Well, I better be going… Oh! I almost forgot, I bought a gift, just a little token form me." Eddy told Queen, and went out of the room, and came in with a big; no. HUGE card, with "Get Well" written oh the front of it in cursive writing with paint.

He opened it, and found Queen's painted picture, and on the side Eddy's signature was present.

"Thanks" Queen thanked the short man. And as got a retro-style-two-finger-salute from Eddy, he left.

Then the girls continued to talk random stuff, until Doctor Eddward "Double-D" Marion rushed in.

"Now, please take a side everyone….." Edd told everyone as he checked Queen's temperature.

"Now, Queen, how do you feel?" Asked Edd.

"A little better." Answered the girl.

"Um-hum. Okay well….." as he touches Queen's stomach, then he says," Well, I don't feel anything, and the reports match. Congratulations, Queen! You are not pregnant!" Eddward told her the news, and she wasn't happier, in fact she was_ soo_ happy they she hugged him, and Edd felt a little uncomfortable.

"Umm, now, now, now that's enough, Queen." Eddward was a little uncomfortable around females, but he wasn't a gay! No, no! But, then he felt Queen cried, as he let her go, she was crying, hey delicate eyes filled with tears. What is the happier news that you are not pregnant after being raped so badly?

'Thank you, I do not know how-sob-to-sob-thank-sob-you-sob-Doctor-sob-Eddward." The girl cried with hopeful but tearful eyes.

"Now, Now! Don't cry Queen. Everything's going to be just fine." Eddward tried to lighten up her mood.

"Ra- Really?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

'Yes, exactly." Replied Eddward in a happy manner. Then, breathing a small sigh of relief, the Ravenette swept away a few tears from her eyes. And everyone was looking at her, grinning. Finally, she had clam down.

Then they talked the whole day about random topics. And all the time, they saw Queen smiling; it was a very good and pleasant thing to see, I mean come on, she bore living heck at the hands of King, right?

_Later that night, 10:35 P.M. …_

A motorbike stopped in front of St. Peter's Hospital. It was a red Honda 786. A tall, young, whitish-pale man got off the bike and walked into the hospital. He was seen wearing a school cardigan, which was dark green in color, and had brass buttons. The man asked the nurse at the Counter for directions of Room 272, the room in which Queen was in!

So he was directed to Room 272, and he entered in it. He found Queen asleep, but she heard the footsteps, and thought of it as Boris' footsteps, she opened her eyes to look at the man, only to be surprised to see none other than he! Who was he? Well, who else; Kai Hiwatari!

She was shocked! It was actually Kai! She rubbed her eyes, but he was still there, and darn! Wasn't he lookin' good! He had just buttoned three of the bottom buttons of the cardigan, thus revealing his sexy chest, not fully shown though, only the top part, this made Queen blush.

He came in, and suddenly every single girl (including the nurse) were all looking at Kai, most of the girls smiled as they all knew that he would come back. Hilary had the brightest smile. And as for Mariam and Ming-Ming? Well, their jaws were dropped to their bust, for they never knew that the sexy blunette would come back like this. But, they were also glad.

"I knew you'd come." Said Hilary, as Kai seated on the bed besides Queen, and Queen began to get nervous and blushed as red as a tomato.

"How are you?" The "Modest Wolf" finally spoke.

"I'm fa- fine." Said a flustering Queen.

He felt the Ravenette's forehead, "Umm, your temperature seems to be fine. Have you told the doctors about the rape thing, you know, what's going to happen and stuff, i.e. about your health?" Kai asked her, while stroking his hand over her face and head.

"Umm, no…"Answered Queen,

"Look, Queen…" Said Kai as he picked up the fragile looking girl and sat her on the bed, "There's nothing to worry about. Okay?" "Yeah." He got the answer,"Now, are you pregnant?" He asked the first question in his mind. "No." Queen answered. She heard him saying a "hnn" in response, and she asked him,"Why did you came to see me, this late?" Queen got the answer as thus," Well, my flight form Canada was delayed for five-and-a-half-hours. Ray told me about what happened to you. I tried to come as fast I can, but I couldn't." "It's okay, Kai. At least you came to see me, I feel happy and lucky." Confronted the Gray-eyed girl to Kai, and got a _**very**_, _**very**_, _**VERY**_ rare Kai Hiwatari smile form him, He looked so sexy while he smiled and Queen felt as she was about to pass out, the beauty of Kai's smile was too much for her. She almost fainted, until Kai snapped his fingers at her, thus waking her up. "You okay, Queen?" He asked, "Umm! Yeah I'm fine" She answered very shyly. "I didn't brought you a gift, sorry." Kai frowned as he said that. "Oh, don't you worry about any gifts. You at least came from Canada, for me! That's enough." She replied, and saw Kai looking at her eyes. Gray met Purple, Queen blushed in an even redder shade than before, and Kai just rolled his eyes. "Why did you come form Canada to see me?" Queen finally asked him. "Because, I am your friend, and as a friend it is my duty to look after you, okay?" Kai answered and saw Queen's tears come out." Uh-oh, now what?" The Blunette asked, "Oh nothing, Kai. I am just privileged that you came form Canada, missed _soo_ many flights, waited for five hours or so and you did it just for me?" Queen asked while tears were in her eyes and she was grinning. "Yes, just for you." Kai whispered and felt Queen hugging him, and he hugged back and felt her lustful body, darn! She had definitely blossomed in the last few years, and now looking like Maryse in terms of body. Sexy, long and white as milk legs, great hips, a sexy bust, hot thighs, gorgeous arms, hot face, sexy stomach flat as the ground, well, milky, lustful looking, melons like breasts, and Oh! A perky, high, fat, plump, curvy, soft and tender butt. Oh, yea! She is a heck of a fine babe, was she! A perfect date for a Saturday night, a great looking sex partner, a swell friend and a good person to talk to. And Kai was also enjoying the body of his friend, and kissed her temple and caused her to blush.

"Umm… Kai?" Queen asked, ''Yeah?" He answered,"Thanks." He heard form the girl, "Welcome" Kai said. Then, he looked at her and said,"Queen… I came back for you as a friend, but….." Kai took a pause to see whether everyone was gone or not. And as he predicted, everyone left the room for the two to talk in privacy. "I brought you something, physical…." Kai told the girl,"Phy-Physical? It won't hurt, would it?" Queen asked in a nervous tone. In response, Kai used his fingers to close her eyes, and came closer to her lips, saying," This won't hurt a bit. "

And that was it….

He kissed her!

She felt very shocked, but at the same time, very, very blessed. He kissed her very softly at first, and began kissing hard, and Queen did the same thing. They kissed each other for a whole 5 minutes, regardless of the air needed by both of them. Then, finally they parted for air, and between the two, Queen was the most sweating and panting. But she loved it, she finally felt Heaven in her mouth. Kai got off the bed, Queen laid down and her jaw dropped to her limits when she saw; Kai unbuttoned the last buttons of the cardigan, thus revealing his sexy chest, well built body. She was now feeling that she was going to die due to the overdone of sexiness. Kai got on top of the Ravenette. And undid the string of her hospital cloths, thus dropping the fabric and smirking at the fact that she had no bra covering her milky moulds. Kai began kissing the girl again and this time he pulled himself quickly and licked her lips, demanding for entrance. Queen played with him, and concealed her lips tighter, thus there was no access to her mouth. Kai mentally smirked at Queen's play, and placed a heavy hand in her boobs, thus hearing her moan his name out loud, "KAI!" and allowed him to thrust his tongue in her moist, wet mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, playing with her tongue, as his hands rubbed the natural, big breasts of the Girl. Queen moaned loudly in his mouth, as her nipple was pulled by Kai. Oh! So much pleasure was being felt by Queen at the moment, as she was feeling the nerve-wrecking touch of Kai she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was about to get even kinkier, as Kai took his tongue out of the girl's mouth, kissed her again, and started to plant kisses on her neck; licking, nipping and nibbling the white flesh. Queen moaned his name louder and louder, feeling electric shocks against her skin. Kai licked the hollow of her neck; regardless that Queen had completely undid his belt! He was doing all the teasing, until he reached her milky moulds. Seeing the big rounds of flesh in front of him, he smirked. And as unexpected by Queen, Kai nibbled her breast meat. She shouted his name loudly, as the sexy purple-eyed man began nipping her left breast at random spots, while his hands massaged the right one; pulling and tugging it in and out, and pulling the tender nipple. Queen was in a position of being completely dominated. Kai reached her left nipple; he first licked the pink of it then began sucking it. Now, Queen couldn't take it, the pleasure, it was too much for her! She ran her hands in Kai's lustful, Egyptian blue and grayish combo hairs, running her fingers in his long locks. Kai continued the assault on her right nipple and breast; as he sucked her left nipple. Suddenly, Kai felt a little milk coming out of her nipple; Kai smirked and began pulling her nipple even faster using hi s moth, as Queen moaned even louder. His hands ran all over her thighs and legs, Queen was feeling so numb, yet _soo_ lucky. Any-who, he left the breasts and started to plant kisses around her torso. And as he reached her naval, he quickly dapped his tongue in and out of her belly button. Queen moaned and gasped at his actions, and pulled his hair, just yelling his name in pure pleasure. Kai slapped her fat thighs for fun, and Queen gasped loudly. After Queen suffered the belly button assault, she turned Kai over and planted him down, thus gaining dominance over the strong man, but Kai didn't to seem intimated by the looks of Queen, no! Instead, he smirked playfully at the girl above her, hence getting a pouty face form Queen, as she crossed her arms like some two-year old. Kai tilted his head in the direction in which he was smirking, and keeping the same angle, got up and kissed the girl's neck, thus as if by magic, converting Queen's pout into a smile. She looked at him, his emotions were dancing in his eyes, swirling and twirling around and around. Similar thing was seen by Kai in the Ravenette's Gray eyes. They both kissed again, and Kai lay back down with his arms on the back of his head, smirking to let Queen do her work. Queen winked at the man under her, and immediately kissing him. She entered his mouth, kissing his tongue and sucking it. In response, Kai spanked her plump butt, and winked at her, thus getting a sexy smirk form the Ravenette. He and she continued kissing, until she pulled away, thus gaining an angry groan form the sexy man. In return, she winked at him, and began kissing his neck, licking his collarbone, licking the hollow, and reaching down to his chest. She stared at him, very nervous, very, very scared. It was sculptured so beautifully. She was too afraid to touch him. Kai placed her hand on his chest, demanding her to caress him. She did, she ran her hand over his chest, rubbed the pink of his nipples, before sucking them. Kai tilted his head backwards, moaning her name in a low voice. "Oh, Queen! My babe" She heard form the blunette and in response, stared at him sexily while licking his nipples, and she winked at him, while twisting her own nipple in play. Kai gasped, but then smirked at her. She went lower, and as Kai did to her earlier, she dapped her tongue in Kai's belly button. Kai pushed her head down, so she could thrust in faster, Kai moaned and groaned as the Ravenette licked him harder. Kai couldn't stand it. He got up, and lifted the surprised gasping girl, turned her around, and slapped her butt. Oh, she loved it. "Oh, Kai! YEAH, BABY SLAP MY BOTTY, IT'S ALL YOURS, KAI OH, YEAH BABE, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" She moaned loudly. "OH, BABY! YOU ARE MY VIXEN, YES YOU ARE, OH QUEEN. I love you too." Kai told her. She began grinding on him, giving him a lap dance; he twisted her tender nipples, earning a moan form the sexy Ravenette.

Kai lifted her up again, and laid her down on the bed. Kai got on top, and once again started to suck her nipples, and he also gave Queen one too, so she could taste hoe own essence. She moaned loudly, when Kai bit her nipple, and to spice up the sexy moment, Kai began trailing his hands all over her thighs, earning the moan form the sexy girl. "Ah, Kai! Oh yeah! I'm about to milk hmmm, baby, Oh yes!" She moaned, then Kai trusted her head to her breast, thus she was sucking her own nipple again. They had always dreamed of this night. Forever they shall remember this little_ meeting_ of them. Queen couldn't stand, and after four hours of Heaven, she milked in not only Kai's mouth, but also her mouth too. Feeling the warm milk ejecting out of her nipples, Kai licked and drank all of it, but left some of it in his mouth, for he was bout to share this milk with her love; Queen. She also sucked her boobs dry, before Kai lifted her chin, and kissed her, thus both of their tasted milks collided in a nerve-soothing, yet wrecking flood. Kai and Queen French-kissed each other, rolling their tongues around each others'. Feeling each others' sweaty bodies, licking and nipping each others' mouth and lips. They always wanted this moment, Kai and Queen kissed each other, they parted and saw that the milk had created some bonds between their tongues and lips, this was the outer view of the bonds created by both of them in their love-fest and the only exception was that the bonds were in their hearts. Connecting to each other, feeling each other, throbbing against each other. Kai and Queen broke the milk bonds when they once again, massaged each others' tongues and mouths.

They finally parted for fresh air after 15 minutes of love. Thus concluding their love dance for now….

"Kai?" The panting Ravenette asked.

"Mmm?" He answered.

"I- I love you, Kai." She told him.

"Hmm, I love you too." Kai answered her by kissing her forehead.

"Pl-Please, promise me… You won't leave m- me." She begged him, crying

"Oh, Queen…" Kai consulted her as he wiped off her tears form her eyes. "Stop that, okay? Of course I'll be with you. And why the heck are you crying? "Kai asked in a low voice. "It's just…umm….. I – uh- mmmm…." Queen stammered. "Queen, tell me." Kai demanded her. "Okay, I –uh….. Kai. I am afraid to lose you." She finally told him the truth, and started to cry and weep. "Oh, Queen…" Kai consulted her, as he kissed her. "I ain't goin' no-where. Not with out you. So don't cry… Please. I beg you, Queen." Kai said begged her. And they both kissed each other again, thus calming each other down. Finally, Queen embraced him; her head was over his left arm, resting on his chest hearing his heart beat out her name beat-by-beat. Kai and Queen lay in such a way that they were facing each other, her head was tough still on his arm, and she snuggled in his warm cheat. Kai couldn't help but to smile at the beauty under him, turning the corners of his lips at her. She looked up at him, saying,"Kai….. I love you." The blunette responded by kissing her for the last time in the night, and told her," Queen…. I love you too. And I'll be with you, Always." This sentence roamed in her mind, giving her winds of calmness. They both snuggled in each other, and peacefully slept in peace and love.

_The next morning… … …_

Kai woke up. This was the day, the day on which Queen's fate would be decided. After a long, sexy night spent with the hot Ravenette, Kai was worried about her. How was she going to manage a child in her young life? Does Queen's pregnancy mean that she has to marry someone? If so, then who? With all there questions in mind, Kai looked at her. She looked so calm, her face was continuously screaming the sentence, "It's okay. I'll be fine." Kai got up form the bed, took a nearby chair, which happens to be the chair on which Eddy sat and asked the gray eyed beauty; placed it in front of the window, and sat on it. Queen's face was thus protected form the mean ol' Sun's ray due to Kai's muscular body. She woke up, and noticed her new _boyfriend _sitting quietly on the chair. To give him a little morning pleasure, she got up with a big, sexy smirk on her face, and kissed Kai's neck. In response, Kai kissed her back. "Hey, you woken up?" Kai asked the beauty. ":Um'humm." Queen nodded as she answered him. Then, they got dressed up to see Queen's and 's head doctor, . They both went in his room, all the while holding hands were they. They entered in the room, and waited for the doctor. He entered, carrying file number 272, as they have files according to the rooms in the Hospital. He walked over his desk, sat down and looked at the girl in front of him. "Oh! You must be Queen?" The doctor asked, and got a small nod in response. "And ... Kai?" The doctor looked at the blunette with recognizing eyes. And got a "hnn" and a nod in response. "What are you doing here?" He asked in curiosity. "Hnn. I am here to see my _girlfriend_." Kai emphasized the word _girlfriend_ a little more than the rest of the sentence, as he was talking about Queen; scratch that, _his_ Queen. The doctor was dumbfounded to hear about Queen becoming his girlfriend,"Doctor. Doctor Akria, over here." Queen called the Japanese man, "Huh, oh yeah. Your right over." He went off, searching his file in the inventory. She asked Kai way he was all star-struck about hearing our relationship. Kai answered as thus; "Well, Queen. You see, I have been coming at 's hospital for a long time. And back when I got injured after fighting Tyson in the World Cup, Hilary and I cam right here. So, what he is shocked about is that I have been here with Hilary multiple times and now seeing you with me in kinda new foe him, okay?" Kai explained the Ravenette, "Oh, okay." She answered in a satisfied voice. "Ah! Here it is… Room tow-seventy-two… Queen, here we are!" The doctor found the file, sat down on his desk and began his inspection. After fifteen minutes, he closed the file and looked at Queen. "Well, Eddward's and mine's results match. Queen, you are not pregnant!" He finally told the waiting Queen her results, and she was more than happy. So happy, that she hugged Kai and began crying. Kai calmed her down and asked, "Really, doctor?" "Oh, yes! I looked in vivo of Queen. It appears that Queen's parents injected an anti-rape vaccine, which covered Queen's ovaries with seven layers of protection vaccine, they can only be broke with male sex cells touch them. But not to worry, until the last shield is broken, Queen is not pregnant." Doctor explained. "Oh Yeah! So that's what the "special vaccine" my mom told me about." Queen exclaimed.

"Mm, hhm." Akria agreed with the Ravenette. After taking a few medicines, the duo left the hospital. And they reached Kai's home. Kai welcomed the girl inside and after a day full of romance, they went to bed.

"Kai?" The girl asked.  
"Mm?" Kai replied.

"Thank you and I love you." She told him looking is his eyes with her Gray ones.

"Hmm, I love you too, Queen." Kai answered, they both shared a sensational kiss, and slept. Thus was the beginning of their new lives.

_The End_

Phew! Great this is over. This is my first story. Please review Thank you :D


End file.
